Millennium Heart
by Sailor Millennium Moon
Summary: Queen Selene and King Helios now rule Crystal Tokyo of the 31st century and have a daughter.
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Millennium Heart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title- Millennium Heart  
Author- Sailor Millennium Moon  
E-mail- Sailor_Moon_Girl_2000@hotmail.com  
Rating- PG 13  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's character's. They respectfully belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
I however,did make up Sailor Millennium Moon/Lina Marie Davis,Deanna,The Millennium Soldiers,Apollo,  
Darren,and the other character's made up in this fan fiction based on Sailor Moon.  
Comment's- Hello All. This is my first time posting any fanfiction on fanfiction.net . My name is Sailor Millennium  
Moon or Lina. I hope you like this fic,it is based on the life of Lina Marie Davis and The thirty-first century  
Crystal Tokyo. Enjoy!  
Summary- The dawn of a New Queen and King has begun,Queen Selene and King Helios of Crystal Tokyo.  
Neo- Queen Serenity and King Endymion are going to go rule the rebuilt Moon Kingdom. In this fic,Queen Serenity  
(Serena's real mother)rules the Galactic Moon with her husband King James. Crystal Tokyo,now the head  
of the Silver Millennium,has new threats and more work. In the mist of all this,A new Princess is born. It is  
her destiny to become The invincible Sailor Soldier,Sailor Millennium Moon,and someday rule the Silver  
Millennium as her Mother before her. This is her story,The Heart of the Millennium.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neo-Queen Serenity watched as the wind blew gently through the tree's and the bird's sang. She looked   
at her daughter. Rini was wearing the dress of the Moon Princess and nervously looking at her husband,  
Prince Helios. Serena sighed,one thousand year's had passed by so quickly. It seemed as only yesterday  
that Rini was a young child and playing on the Swing. Alway's her and Helios got into some kind of   
trouble. Now she was twenty and married,destined to rule an entire planet. This made her nervous. She  
then looked at her daughter once more and smiled.  
  
"Serenity,Helios,are you ready?"She asked,recieving a nod and then decided to continue. She rose the Silver  
Imperium Crystal above her high in the air. The wind got stronger and rapidly blew through her hair and dress.  
A brilliant light came from the crystal,she spoke. "Silver Imperium Crystal,for eternity we have served you. Now  
I ask that you crown the heirs to the throne,Princess Serenity the third and Prince Helios. Let them serve  
you and rule the silver millennium! Silver Imperium Crystal......ACTIVATE!"  
  
A tremendous amount of light blinded them,then surrounded Rini and Helios. The light faded and there  
stood the new rulers. Queen Selene,dressed in a spagetti strapped white silk dress with slit's down the side. A  
crescent yellow moon was between her chest. A silk white shawl was wrapped around her arms. With white  
heels,a yellow perl bracelet,and wing's. Her crown was made of diamonds and a ruby heart. Her crescent  
moon on her forehead marked the Queen. She then looked at King Helios. Dressed in an outfit similer to  
King Endymions,except in white,he held a long staff with a diamond on the top and  
without a mask.  
  
"Now it is your turn."Serena said with a smile,before disappearing with Darien  
to rule the moon.  
  
"Thankyou....Mother."Rini said,gazing up at the moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	2. Millennium Heart Chapter One

Millennium Heart  
  
Author: Sailor Millennium Moon  
  
E-Mail: Sailor_Moon_Girl_2000@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's character's.  
  
Rating: PG 13   
  
Comment's: Hello Everyone,thankyou for all who reviewed my story in the Prologue,you made my  
day let me tell you that,^_^! So here is Chapter one,and to clear thing's up. This is a made up  
Sailor Moon Dimension. I write fanfic's at home and I wrote a Galactic Universe so I used that. I  
made it so that Serena had a Father named King James and Queen Serenity was her mother,as everyone  
knows-but they lived on the Galactic Moon,James home. When that was destroyed by Queen Beryl,they  
moved to the origional moon and making Serena and her Mother lose their memories. So,she was alway's  
the Princess. No Moon Kingdom was Destroyed or anything. *Sweatdrop* I'll put the story on fanfiction.net  
later in the year,or next so everyone will understand. See ya!  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
One year later,Rini stared out the window while holding a baby in her arms. Her Grandparents and Parent's  
would be arriving shortly to meet her month old daughter. Lina Marie Davis,she had named her,or by her  
throne name,Princess Serenity the fourth. She looked down at her daughter and smiled as Lina played with  
Rini's long pink hair. She was amazed how Lina looked more like Serena than herself. For Lina had honey/golden  
blonde hair that went down to her waist and midnight blue eyes. Lina wore the  
dress of the Moon Princess and she had a tiny crescent moon on her forehead. Lina  
tried to chew on her Mothers hair but before she could Rini laughed and took it  
away from her. She was about to go look for Helios when a gaurd came in and  
informed her that Her family had arrived and they were all in the rose gardens.  
She nodded and walked to the gardens with Lina in her arms. She arrived and   
saw her family talking,they saw her and smiled.  
  
"Hello Everyone,I would like you to meet the crown Princess of the Silver  
Millennium. Princess Serenity the fourth,Lina Marie Davis."She announced proudly.  
  
"Oh she is so cute!"Serena exclaimed.  
  
She nodded and gave Lina to her father so he could hold her.  
  
"Will you be staying long? Because there is a party tonight in honor of your  
arrival."Rini asked.  
  
"Yes,well atleast long enough untill Football and racing season is over."Serena  
said,glaring at her husband.  
  
Darien just looked at her and shrugged. Rini laughed and turned to Serenity  
and James. "Do they have that in the Galactic area?"She asked.  
  
"Sadly,yes."Serenity said with a sigh.  
  
Rini smiled as she said that and then remembered something,"Oh,you all should  
know. Diana married Apollo,and they have a daughter,her name is Deanna. In  
cat form she is gray with green eyes. In human form,she has strawberry blonde  
hair and green eyes."  
  
"Oh how wonderful,will we be able to meet her tonight at the party?"Serenity  
asked.  
  
"Yes,you will. She is Lina's age. When you put them together they are the terrible  
twins. They cause more trouble than anyone I know."She said.  
  
"You should have seen yourself when you were younger."Serena said.  
  
"Oh come-on,I could not have been that bad."Rini exclaimed.  
  
When she finished she saw four pairs of eyebrows raise and eye's look at her.  
A huge sweatdrop appeared behind her head.  
  
"Would you like to make a bet,dear?"Serena said to Rini.  
  
"Um,perhap's another time. We must go find Helios."She said.  
  
"Where do you suppose he is at this particular moment?"Serenity asked.  
  
Rini sighed,"Probably at the racetrack racing against his friend's like I  
told him not to or at the arcade."  
  
At that very moment Darien and James' jaw's dropped to the ground,"They  
went racing without US?!"They shrieked together.  
  
Yet again,eyebrows shot up and the two men both sweatdropped,both preparing  
to spill out excuses. Rini looked at her mother and mouthed,"Three...two...  
ONE!"and both men started explaining.  
  
"I mean,um,they should have a proper supervisor with them."James started.  
  
"Yes,and we should accompany them at 600 miles per hour....as safely as   
possible."Darien said,searching for the right words.  
  
As the two elder kings poured out excuses,the young King Helios and his friends  
came into site from down the path. They were covered in dirt,oil,had helmets  
in their hands,and wearing racing clothes while talking and laughing. They stopped  
laughing once they saw the Royals. Their jaws dropped and the other men split,leaving  
Helios alone with his family.  
  
"Why hello Helios."Rini said sweetly.  
  
"Er,hello dear."Helios said nervously.  
  
"Where have you been?"Rini asked.  
  
"Um,uh,er,uh.....at an auto show?"He asked.  
  
"Is that so? Well,they certainly let you do alot of hand's on activities don't  
they? Well,since you are going to the palace to wash up,please take our  
daughter to her room for her nap."Rini said,smiling.  
  
"Um,sure dear."He said,giving her a kiss on the cheek and running.  
  
"Oh Helios."Rini called.  
  
Helios froze and turned around,"Um,yes darling?"  
  
"You forgot Lina."She said,holding their daughter up.  
  
Helios sweatdropped again and took his daughter and ran. They watched and when  
he was outta earshot,they burst out laughing.  
  
"AUTO SHOW?"Serenity cried.  
  
"Hahahaaha....did you see how fast he was trying to get outta here and how  
much he stammered? It was hysterical!"Serena said.  
  
"Do you see what I have to put up with every day?"Rini asked.  
  
"You married him."Serenity said.  
  
"Oh give him a break."James said.  
  
Serenity folded her arms and looked at her husband,"I don't believe I was through  
with you,dearest."  
  
"Um,we will go help Helios now. That Lina,she is a handful..to much for one man.  
Uh,bye!"Darien said,running off with James.  
  
"Well,Mother,Grandmother,I do believe this is going to be quite an interesting  
visit for everyone."Rini said.  
  
"No doubt about it."Serenity said.  
  
"You've got that right."Serena muttered.  
  
"Shall we?"Rini said,standing up.  
  
"Certainly."Serena and Serenity said together.  
  
They began walking towards the palace. Shortly they arrived and walked   
inside. Helios,Darien,James,Apollo,Diana,Luna,and Artimiss were all   
standing in the ball room chatting. Helios was watching Lina and Deanna play.  
  
"Oh look over there."Serena said with a smirk.  
  
"What?"Rini asked.  
  
"Helios is out of his racing clothes and clean,he is now wearing his Royal  
clothes."Serenity said.  
  
"Exactly."Serena said.   
  
As Serena said that Helios spotted them and started to walk toward's them. He  
didn't get two feet before Lina and Deanna jumped on his white cloak,causing  
him to fall to the ground. The three Queen's Burst into laughter the same time  
Lina and Deanna did. Rini and the other Queen's were laughing so hard they were  
crying when Helios got up,picked up Lina and Deanna,then came over.  
  
"Well Ladies,you found something quite Amusing when I fell now did you?"He  
asked with a hint of sarcasium in his voice.  
  
What he didn't expect was for them to nod and burst out laughing again. He  
rolled his eye's then pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Oh come on Helios,you know rather well that was.....HYSTERICAL!!"Rini said,  
trying to be serious but falling into a fit of laughter again.  
  
"Well then,when you all are through with laughing,do inform me so we can start  
the ball."He said.  
  
Handing Lina to Rini and Deanna to Serena,he walking off. But as he did he didn't  
notice the puddle of water on the floor and slipped. Falling down again. The  
group of girls roared with laughter again.  
  
"An interesting visit indeed Rini,"Serena began,with a twinkle in her eye,"I  
even brought the shaving cream."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party ran smoothly for the most part. Helios kept on running into people,  
dropping wine,and any other "Incident" that took place that night. It was now  
midnight,everyone had turned in. Rini sat at her dressing table in her room brushing  
her long pink hair. Every now and then she would glance at the balcony where  
Helios was reading to see if he had fallen off. She put her brush down and stood  
up,staring at her reflection. She was five foot eight,her long hair was at least  
six feet,four inches at the time when her hair was up. When it was down it added  
some extra foot. She was wearing a pink night gown that went down to her ankles. Her  
eye's were brighter than before,as well as her face had more color. As she  
got into bed,Helios came in rubbing his shoulder and cursing silently to   
himself.  
  
"What happened?"She asked.  
  
"A bug the size of a RAT came up and took a chunk out of my shoulder!!"He  
cried.  
  
Rini calmly picked up a book and began to read,"I've told you once I have told  
you a million times......"She began.  
  
"......Wear bug repelent."They both finished,Rini being serious and Helios  
mocking her.  
  
"I have tried that! Bigger one's come!!!!!!!"He cried again.  
  
"Let me see the bug repelent."She asked calmly.  
  
Helios walked over to the dressing table and dug through some drawers,still  
cursing,he got the bottle and gave it to her.  
  
Rini took one look at the bottle before rolling her eye's and wacking him  
over the head,"Helios you idiot this is corn oil!"  
  
"Corn Oil?"He asked.  
  
Rini,wide eyed and knodding with the bottle still in her hand's,looked at him  
and said,"Yeah,corn oil. You know,the stuff you COOK with!"  
  
"Oh,that would be why I have been getting bit so often."He said,taking the bottle  
and throwing it out the balcony door's.  
  
Rini groaned and turned off her light,"Helios,shut-up and go to bed."She  
said.  
  
"But I wanted a snack first!"He whined.  
  
Rini shrugged and he went downstair's. She closed her eye's and fell asleep.  
Twenty minutes later her eye's opened automatically,she sniffed the air and  
smelled smoke. Jumping out of bed and grabbing her robe and her slippers,she  
ran into Lina's room and got the crying child. She then ran downstair's into  
the kitchen where the smoke was coming from,she saw the guys trying to put out  
a seven foot fire with ice cubes. Serenity,Serena,the first scouts children,  
Luna,and Diana with Deanna came running in. Rini handed Lina to her mother and  
shot out her hands,a five foot long wand appeared.  
  
"Moon Wand Storming Water Release!"She cried.  
  
The wand glowed with power and released an attack of water onto the fire,taking  
it out. Rini sighed with relief and dropped the wand onto the floor,going over  
to see what had caused the fire. She gasped when she saw an unlit blowtorch,some  
corn oil,gas,and burnt marshmallows on a stick. She waved her hand and everything  
was cleaned up,she then turned to the guys,who were trying to sneak upstairs with  
chocolate and graham crackers.  
  
"Not so fast."Rini commanded.  
  
They froze and turned to look at her.  
  
"Well girls,ain't we the lucky ones? We have famous racecar driving chefs for  
husbands!"Rini said.  
  
The group of women nodded in agreement.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourselves?"Rini asked.  
  
The guys looked at each other and shrugged. Then said,"Oop's?"  
  
"Oop's?"Rini asked,raising an eyebrow.  
  
The guy's nodded.  
  
"HOW many time's do we have to TELL you that you DON'T cook with a BLOWTORCH!   
Much less oil and gasoline!"She cried.  
  
"We didn't know how to work the stove?"Artimiss piped up.  
  
Rini grinned,"Well then,I'll let you off gently..."  
  
The men cheered.  
  
"...so go upstair's and get some sleep for tomorrow,you will be awakened at  
four thirty,I expect the maids to see you fully dressed and awake."She said,grinning  
even more.  
  
"Um,might I ask just why?"Apollo asked.  
  
"Oh? Well seeing how you cannot cook much less know how to do any of the work  
we do,your taking classes! There you'll learn how to cook,clean,sew,and any  
other thing that us women do."Rini said with a smirk.  
  
The women watched as their husbands and their husbands friends eye's sank and   
jaws drop.  
  
"You have got to be joking."Artimiss announced.  
  
"No,I am not. I am dead serious,as I recall Artimiss the last time I let YOU  
use the fire reading room you "Accidently"blew up half of the kingdom. It was  
repared instantly yes but that is why you need these classes."Rini said.  
  
"He blew it up here to?"Serena asked,then recieving a nod.  
  
"But.....but.....we're.....we're MEN! Warriors,King's,the all so powerful mighty  
species! The master's of our domain! We don't do womens work! We are MEN!   
We fight."Apollo cried.  
  
"Oh really? The all so powerful mighty species. Master's of your domain?"Rini  
asked.  
  
The men nodded and showed their muscels.  
  
"Well,Seeing how you can do all of that. You all can get up at three thirty,wear  
aprons,do all of the chore's,and keep up with your classes and your regular activities.   
Because,as I remember,The Queen's do all of that,and defend the kingdom,take care  
of the heirs,Fight,and anything else you would like to add."Rini finished,watching  
every man's jaw drop.  
  
"Do I make myself clear,Gentlemen?"Rini asked,glaring at them.  
  
The men nodded.  
  
"Good,you ALL will sleep in the Library tonight. Goodnight,and good luck!"Rini  
said,turning on her heel and leaving. The other women following her.  
  
The men stood there speechless.  
  
"Wow."Apollo said.  
  
"Tell me about it."Helios and Darien said together,heading for the study.  
  
Upstair's in Rini's room,all the women were laughing and crying.  
  
"How did you come up with that Rini?"Serena said,"Sure I have punished Darien  
but this,this is way better!"  
  
"I don't think they'll last."said Marylinn,Mina's daughter.  
  
"Neither do I. Rini ordered all pink frilly apron's for them."Serenity said.  
  
"You didn't!"Rebecca,Raye's daughter,said.  
  
"I did."Rini said.  
  
They burst into a fit of giggle's again.  
  
"I just can't wait for morning!"Said Ameila,Amy's daughter.  
  
"Well,I CAN get Mom here and we both can do some damage."Said Geena,Trista's  
daughter.  
  
"That would teach them a lesson."Rini said.  
  
"But we would be without sleep."Loryn,Lita's daughter said.  
  
"Hey,we're in charge,we can do whatever we want! If we say sleep in,sleep in!"Serena  
said.  
  
There was a moment of silence untill they all grinned evily and Serena said,"Geena,  
call your Mother. Have her bring her time staff."  
  
To Be Continued......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



End file.
